Chochan's Chat
by cho-chan09
Summary: Boredom creates a talk show! Here's me interviewing Sasuke and Naruto. Warning: Load of nonsense from the very depths of my insane mind. - -"


**Cho-chan:** Alright! Welcome to the first ever episode of Cho-chan's Chat! Here we will have special guests who we can ask questions to and they have to answer truthfully or else face dire consequences. [sweet smile] Today's special guests are Sasuke-san and Naruto-san!

**Naruto:** It's great to be here, dattebayo!

**Sasuke:** Hn

**Cho-chan:** Hey Sasuke-san, why do you always say 'Hn'?

**Sasuke:** Why waste words?

**Cho-chan:** o.O Point taken. So, ahem, your show is extremely popular around the world. When it first began, how did you guys feel? Did you know it would make it this big?

**Naruto:** Well, Cho-chan, I knew from the moment the director gave me a script that this would become the greatest show ever! Better than Days of Our Lives for sure, dattebayo!

**Cho-chan:** Um, yea, though I still kinda like that show. What's your take on the subject Sasuke-san?

**Sasuke:** It seemed interesting when I first read the script. I liked the idea of being an avenger with a love/hate relationship with his best friend. I could see it going far but never imagined it getting this big.

**Cho-chan:** (He spoke more than five words!!!!) Well, I'm glad to hear it! Speaking of, what is the relationship of you two offset?

**Naruto:** We're lo-

**Sasuke:** [puts hand over Naruto's mouth] We're really good friends.

**Cho-chan:** Oh, um, ok then! So, Sakura. Let's hear your feelings about her. It seems like a love triangle between the three of you in the show.

**Sasuke:** She's a valuable companion in the show and offset.

**Naruto:** As the show went on, it got clear that the relationship that my character wanted with her character wasn't really manifesting so I gave it up and found someone better.

**Cho-chan:** Someone better? Who might that be?

**Naruto:** Sa-

**Sasuke:** [cover's the dobe's mouth again] He declines to state.

**Cho-chan:** [smiles evilly] Really?! You know what that means folks! When we come back, since Naruto declines to give statement on his love-life, he will have to face a challenge!

~random series of commercials no one cares about~

**Cho-chan:** We're back! And as you can see, Naruto-san is dressed hip and funky in a gold and black Elvis suit! Complete with giant blonde afro. ^_^ He will have to dance to Boogie Wonderland by the great Earth Wind and Fire.

**Naruto:** Do I have to?

**Cho-chan:** Of course Naruto-san! How else will I get ratings?

**Naruto:** [incoherent grumbling]

**Sasuke:** Don't worry dobe. It's not like you look like an idiot or anything. [smirk]

**Naruto:** [flips Sasuke the bird]

**Sasuke:** Maybe later. [waggles eyebrows]

**Cho-chan:** Um, well, yea! Let's get the boogie going! [turns on song]

**Naruto:** [gets down with his bad self]

**Cho-chan:** Holy crap, Naruto-san's got moves!

**Sasuke:** You have no idea.

**Cho-chan:** Er, would you like to elaborate on that Sasuke-san?

**Sasuke:** You've seen the show.

**Cho-chan:** You just love shooting me down don't you?

**Sasuke:** [smirks] Hn

**Cho-chan:** -_-"

[song ends]

**Naruto:** Can I change now?

**Cho-chan:** Nope! ^_^

**Naruto:** What?!

**Cho-chan:** The viewers like that outfit on you. And on the note of viewers, we've got fan mail!

[cute jingle ensues]

**Cho-chan:** Yay! Fan mail! You gotta love it. Ok, this letter has a question for you Naruto-san. It asks, 'When am I getting my bike back from the first episode?' WTF?! Oh, my bad. This was for the next show. Their special guest is Ash from Pokemon.

**Naruto:** I've always wanted a Pokemon. They'd kick any ninja hound's ass dattebayo!

**Sasuke:** Baka

**Naruto:** What was that teme?!

**Cho-chan:** Ahem! Back to fan mail. Hm, you know, he never did get her a new bike, did he?

**Naruto:** No, I don't think he did. [shakes head in disapproval]

**Sasuke:** [sighs and puts head in hands] I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Cho-chan:** [opens different envelope] Ok, this is for both of you. 'What was going through your heads at the battle in the Valley of the End?'

**Naruto:** Man that was an intense battle. I just can't explain the emotions I had during that time. Couldn't really figure than out through the pain. That freaking hurt Sasuke-teme!

**Sasuke:** Not my fault you suck at dodging.

**Cho-chan:** Ah, nothing like friendly banter, though sometimes it's like a lover's quarrel between you two. Do you have awesome make-up sex after?

**Sasuke+Naruto:** o.O

**Cho-chan:** Ha! Just kidding.

**Sasuke+Naruto:** [in shock]

**Cho-chan:** Er, well, while these two get over my little joke, watch some messages from our sponsors. ^_^

~more stupid commercials we could really do without -_-"~

**Cho-chan:** I think Naruto-san and Sasuke-san are calm again.

**Sasuke+Naruto:** [sip tea]

**Cho-chan:** ^_^ Great! Well, let's go on to asking you two about something other than your show. What is it that you like to do in your spare times offset?

**Naruto:** Well, I do love ramen. I sometimes go out and try the menus at different ramen shops.

**Cho-chan:** Yum! I should go with you some time. And you, Sasuke-san? What do you like to do in your spare time?

**Sasuke:** [diverts eyes and blushes] I like to draw.

**Cho-chan:** Really?! That's amazing! I never would've thought you were interested in art Sasuke-san.

**Sasuke:** Hn

**Cho-chan:** Well, I'm sure our viewers would love to see one of your drawings, if you don't mind. ^_^

**Naruto:** Uh, Sasuke, don't you only draw-

**Sasuke:** [stomps Naruto's foot]

**Naruto:** Ack! [grabs foot]

**Sasuke:** I'm sorry, but I don't have any with me.

**Cho-chan:** Not a problem! You can just create one here. [claps hands]

[random person brings in sketchpad and pencil set]

**Cho-chan:** There you are Sasuke-san.

[random person hands set to Sasuke then runs off squealing like fangirl]

**Naruto:** Er, Cho-chan, I should warn you-

**Sasuke:** Say it and you won't be able to walk tomorrow.

**Naruto:** o.O [shuts up]

**Cho-chan:** I thought you were done with the death threats to Naruto-san, Sasuke-san.

**Sasuke:** It wasn't a death threat

**Cho-chan:** Oh, alright then. So, Sasuke-san, what will you be drawing for us today?

**Sasuke:** I'm really not that good, but how about a self-portrait of you, in thanks for having us.

**Cho-chan:** [fangirl squeal] That'd be awesome! X3

**Sasuke+Naruto:** [lean away from Cho-chan]

**Cho-chan:** ^_^"

**Naruto:** [fidgets]

**Cho-chan:** Something wrong, Naruto-san?

**Naruto:** [glances at Sasuke] Nope. Not a thing!

**Sasuke:** Excuse me, Cho-chan, but I need to speak with Naruto for a minute.

**Cho-chan:** Huh? Well, uh, we're in the middle of the show.

**Sasuke:** [glare]

**Cho-chan:** o.O Well, if it's that important! We will be back after some messages from our sponsors.

~again with the commercials but we need the sponsorship damn it!~

(during the commercial…)

**Cho-chan:** What the hell?! That guy is scary! But still drop-dead gorgeous! X3

[offset]

**Naruto:** Sasuke! What are you doing?

**Sasuke:** I need inspiration if I want to draw.

**Naruto:** Inspiration? What do y-

**Sasuke:** [pushes Naruto into random dressing room and locks door]

[onset]

**Cho-chan:** Commercials can only go on for so long! I'll go look for them. [gets up]

[offset]

**Cho-chan:** Now where could they be? [hears noise near dressing rooms]

[crowd of employees are in front of a dressing room door]

**Cho-chan:** What's going on here?

**Employees:** SH!

**Cho-chan:** o.O

**Behind Door Naruto:** Ungh! Sasuke! S-someone'll hear us!

**Behind Door Sasuke:** Not my fault you're a screamer.

**Behind Door Naruto:** Not my fault you're such a freak!

[more um, sounds behind door]

**Employees+Cho-chan:** [nosebleed]

**Cameraman:** Um, Cho-chan, we had to stop running commercials…

**Cho-chan:** Oh crap! Um, well… [turns to camera] Well, viewers, our time seems to be up. I don't think they'll be finishing any time soon. So I'll show you all my self-portrait done by Uchiha Sasuke-san next time! If he even does one. See you next time on Cho-chan's Chat! Sayonara!


End file.
